Bella Sangrienta
by Gabrys
Summary: ¿La media noche? No. ¿El infierno? Tampoco. ¿La muerte? Sería la mejor elección. El miedo no me deja pensar, estoy desesperada. Yo sé que no debí hacerlo. Ahora no me deja de atormentar. Creí que era una broma… ¡Maldito sea el día que mencioné esas palabras por primera vez! Pero la tentación me carcomía... ya no puedo más, lo siento pero no lo soporto…


Toda la policía del pueblo estaba reunida en esa casa, nunca se había visto algo igual antes, era una escena horrible.

_"¿La media noche? No. ¿El infierno? Tampoco. ¿La muerte? Sería la mejor elección. El miedo no me deja pensar, estoy desesperada. Yo sé que no debí hacerlo. Ahora no me deja de atormentar._ _Creí que era una broma… ¡Maldito sea el día que mencioné esas palabras por primera vez! Pero la tentación me carcomía... ya no puedo más, lo siento pero no lo soporto…"_

Esto fue lo último que Alice escribió, estaba escrito con una notable desesperación, en una hoja de cuaderno que encontraron junto a su cuerpo sin vida. La nota no fue todo lo que hallaron, en el espejo había una inscripción hecha con sangre que suponen era la que salía de sus venas cortadas mientras agonizaba: Bella Sangrienta, repetida una y otra vez.

La historia comenzó un catorce de Febrero, día de San Valentín, como cada año, una fiesta en casa de algún compañero de clase y todos estábamos invitados. Todos menos una, Kate, ella era la típica chica que no le agradaba a nadie, ya saben, botas militares, vestidos largos negros, maquillaje gótico y todas esas cosas. Vivimos en un pueblo muy tranquilo y frío, Froks, y personas como ella no son bien vistas. Aunque nadie la invitaba, le gustaba ir a las fiestas a divertirse, aunque tenía una manera muy peculiar de hacerlo.

Muchos en el pueblo decían que ella y su madre eran brujas, y que habían matado al padre de Kate, Eleazar. Yo no lo creía. Por lo menos hasta el día de la tragedia.

Ella llegó como siempre a la fiesta, esta vez en casa de Mike, cuando ya todos estaban allí y acompañada de una chica extraña que nadie conocía. Pero esta vez fue diferente, no tomaron ni una sola cerveza, lo cual era muy extraño en ellas. Sólo llegaron e invitaron a una chica llamada Irinia a unírseles en un "juego". Claro que Irinia se negó, la reputación de Kate no era lo bastante confiable como para "jugar" algo con ella. Entonces Emmett, uno de los chicos del equipo de _football_ de la escuela les pidió que jugaran con él, ellas se miraron, rieron y aceptaron.

Lo llevaron al baño y todos supusieron de que se trataba el juego, aunque la verdad ninguno tenía idea de lo que se trataba. Aunque se trataba de ellas dos, esas cosas pasaban en las fiestas así que no le dieron mayor importancia y casi todos habían olvidado que estaban en el baño, cuando de pronto un grito, no, más bien un alarido, salió del baño. Todos se alarmaron suponiendo que las dos "brujas" hubieran podido hacer una locura. Emmett salió corriendo del baño y de la casa. Nadie sabía qué le pasaba, pero varios fueron al baño y encontraron a Kate y a su amiga con una cara de asombro viendo hacia el espejo. Había varias velas encendidas en el lugar, pero nadie imaginaba ni se atrevía a preguntar qué había pasado allí, sin quitar la expresión de sus rostros Kate y su amiga, de quien por cierto nunca se supo su nombre, salieron de la casa y se fueron caminando hacia el bosque.

Esto ocurrió un Viernes, al Lunes siguiente todos estaban esperando que Emmett les dijera lo que había ocurrido en casa de Mike, y él trató de evitar el tema, pero era imposible quitarse de encima a todas esas miradas inquisidoras de quienes lo habían visto salir corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y eso mismo le dijeron sus amigos: – ¿Qué demonios ocurrió en ese baño Emmett? ¿Qué te hicieron esas brujas? Le preguntaron con insistencia – ¿Acaso viste un fantasma?.

– Un fantasma hubiera sido menos que lo que ví - Contestó al fin – Lo que ví en ese espejo no puede explicarse. – Todos lo miraron con extrañeza, pero sentían una curiosidad enorme por saber que había hecho correr como niño a un tipo tan grande y fuerte como Emmett.

– ¿Han oído hablar de Bella Sangrienta? – Les preguntó a todos con una mirada perdida en el infinito.  
– Yo sé que es Bella Sangrienta- Contestó uno , Edward que estaba allí y la atención se centró en él. – Bella Sangrienta es un juego del demonio, brujería para algunos. Es simple, siete velas, un espejo, te miras en él, cierras los ojos, cuentas: Una Bella Sangrienta, dos Bellas Sangrientas, tres Bellas Sangrientas, cuatro Bellas Sangrientas, así hasta llegar a catorce Bellas Sangrientas; luego abres los ojos y Bella Sangrienta aparece en el espejo… y trata de matarte, salir del espejo e intercambiar el lugar contigo. Al menos eso dicen. - Todos rieron y dejaron de prestar atención , continuaron con su día normal, todos menos una, Alice, quien preguntó a Edward:  
- ¿Siete velas?- A lo que él contestó:  
-No lo intentes nunca, podrías morir.- Alice sólo sonrió y se alejó.

Pasaron muchos días y el asunto no se volvió a mencionar. Pero no todos lo habían olvidado…

Alice no había olvidado las palabras de Edward, Bella Sangrienta, la idea revoloteaba en su morbosamente cabeza, una y otra vez, Bella Sangrienta, era tentador, una fantasía, un cuento de hadas. Pero ¿Quién ha dicho que las hadas no existan?. Bella Sangrienta, Bella Sangrienta, no había otra cosa en su mente, así que por fin se decidió…

Esa tarde no fue con Rosalie, Irinia ni Angela, sus amigas, al cine, como solía hacerlo las tardes de los viernes, fue rápido a su casa. Por suerte para ella, sus padres no se encontraban en casa, aunque después ella hubiera dado todo por que no hubiera sido así.

Se dispuso a hacerlo, encendió las velas, y al encender cada una, contenía la respiración, cada vez era más lenta al encenderlas, como si un pequeño rasgo de arrepentimiento se le saliera del corazón, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de desertar del juego, escuchaba una voz en su cabeza. – Bella Sangrienta! – Era una voz extraña, un tono fuerte, casi como si fuera una orden, pero irresistible, la voz de repente parecía seducirla y Alice volvía en sí misma, continuando con la siguiente vela. Cuando por fin encendió la séptima vela, esperó un poco, algo la detenía o la intentaba detener, su sentido común tal vez, pero lo ignoró, esa voz extraña fue más fuerte que la suya misma.

Se miró al espejo, fijamente a los ojos, no se reconocía, era otra mirada, en ese momento dudó más que en ningún otro, pero la voz se hacía más fuerte:

- Bella Sangrienta! Bella Sangrienta! Bella Sangrienta!

Sin saber por qué, cerró los ojos, los apretó, sus puños se apretaron, estaba en el momento más tenso de toda su vida. De pronto le empezaron a salir las palabras de la boca:

-Una Bella Sangrienta!- Había roto el silencio. –Dos Bellas Sangrientas!- Las manos le comenzaban a sudar –Tres Bellas Sangrientas! Cuatro Bellas Sangrientas! Cinco Bellas Sangrientas!- Ya no podía dar marcha atrás –Seis Bellas Sangrientas! Siete Bellas Sangrientas! Ocho Bella Sangrientas!- Estaba aterrorizada. –Nueve Bellas Sangrientas! Diez Bellas Sangrientas! Once Bellas Sangrientas! Doce Bellas Sangrientas! Trece Bellas Sangrientas! – Se detuvo, respiró y lentamente y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba… – ¡Catorce Bellas Sangrientas! - Lo había hecho, pero aún podía arrepentirse, aún podía mirar hacía otro lado en lugar del espejo… Pero algo dentro de sí misma la obligó a abrir los ojos en ese instante… No lo podía creer, miró al espejo, tenía la vista borrosa por haber cerrado tan fuerte los ojos, pero estaba allí esa silueta definitivamente no era la última que había visto antes de cerrar los ojos, cuando su vista se aclaró, trató de lanzar el más poderoso de los gritos, pero no pudo. Ella estaba ahí, no lo podía creer, era Bella Sangrienta. Su corazón pareció detenerse, al igual que el tiempo, intentaba dejar de mirar al espejo, pero no podía algo se resistía a que lo hiciera, ese rostro la enloquecía, era horrible, lo más horrible que podía existir. En los ojos se veía el mismo infierno en sus labios el sufrimiento, la única palabra que se le ocurría a Alice era Miedo, no podía pensar, no podía moverse, sólo mirar a esa mujer en el espejo, hasta que desmayó, de miedo, de desesperación o por obre de Bella Sangrienta, no lo sé, sólo se desmayó…

Cuando despertó, estaba recostada en su cama, era Sábado por la mañana, todo parecía estar tranquilo, su padre entró en la habitación, la despertó con un beso en la mejilla, como lo hacía todos los días así era su padre Carlisle, ella se sintió tranquila. Pero algo así no se olvida, sin embargo lo vio como una pesadilla, un sueño malo. Así que salió de su habitación, saludó a su madre con un fuerte abrazo, estaba feliz, fue de nuevo a su cuarto, miró por la ventana, respiró el aire fresco de la mañana.

Después de contemplar la belleza del lugar donde vivía, fue hacia el baño, pero de pronto todo se volvió negro, cuando miró al espejo, ella estaba ahí. El bello rostro de Alice se había convertido en esa horrenda imagen, era Bella Sangrienta de nuevo. Alice se metió a la regadera y abrió la llave del agua fría, comenzó a llorar. No había sido una pesadilla. Salió del baño hacia su cuarto, se puso lo primero que encontró, tomó una liga para el cabello, trataba de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero estaba temblando.

Levantó la mirada para verse en el espejo, necesitaba verse de nuevo, pero cada vez que intentaba ver su reflejo veía a Bella Sangrienta, no lo podía evitar.

Salió de su casa, sus padres no sabían a dónde se dirigía, la notaban extraña, pero confiaban en ella. Alice no podía hacer otra cosa que ir con la única persona que sabría qué hacer, Kate. Así que eso hizo, fue directo a donde vivían de Kate y su madre Carmen. El trayecto fue traumático, en cada lugar en que veía su reflejo, estaba Bella Sangrienta. Por fin llegó a casa de Kate, y la encontró.

Le pidió, le suplicó que la ayudara. A pesar de no interesarle, Kate le preguntó que había pasado. Y escuchó lo que Alice tenía que contarle. Cuando Alice terminó de hablar, Kate sólo comenzó a reír, y dijo a una casi desesperada Alice:  
- Jugaste con algo que no podías controlar, no puedo hacer nada por ti. -Kate entró a su casa de nuevo, Alice suplicaba, pero Kate no la ayudaría, no podía hacerlo, nadie podía.

Alice se apresuró a regresar a su casa y cuando llegó subió a su cuarto y no salió hasta el día siguiente. De nuevo su padre la despertó, pero ésta vez ella sabía que Bella Sangrienta no estaba sólo en sus pesadillas.

Cuando bajó, sus padres notaron que no estaba maquillada, eso era extraño, pero no le dieron importancia. Desayunó como siempre, muy ligero, y dejó la casa para dirigirse a la escuela. Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que vería a sus padres…

Llegó a la escuela, se cuidó de no mirar a los espejos, pero era imposible, siempre había algo en que reflejarse. No quiso decirles nada a sus amigas, porque creerían que había enloquecido, pero no estarían tan lejos de la realidad. Alice cada vez se sentía más y más atrapada, no podía controlarlo más.

Decidió enfrentarlo una vez más, reunió todo el valor que puede tener una joven de su edad, y se dirigió al baño de la escuela. Allí cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando estuvo frente al espejo los abrió. Esta vez la imagen había cambiado, aún era Bella Sangrienta, pero ya no estaba quieta como fotografía, extendía sus brazos hacía Alice, como si intentara tomarla de los hombros. La impresión casi desmaya a Alice, pero lo soportó y volvió a mirar al espejo, la imagen de Bella Sangrienta se acercaba cada vez más rápido.

- ¡Aléjate!

Después de ese grito, reinó un silencio sepulcral, unos segundos después en los pasillos todos escucharon cómo se rompía el espejo. Varios corrieron a ver qué había sucedido, pero Alice salió del baño corriendo antes de que el primero llegara a ver qué pasaba.

Alice corrió hacia su casa, no había nadie, su padre trabajaba en el hospital, su madre había salido. Alice subió corriendo, entró al baño y miró al espejo…

Bella Sangrienta ya no estaba más ahí, respiró con tranquilidad como hace mucho que no la hacía. No lo podía creer, la solución había sido muy fácil: Romper el espejo en que Bella Sangrienta estaba…

Pero ese era un error muy grave, cuando se volteó para caminar hacía su cuarto, vio algo más impactante que el reflejo de Bella Sangrienta, era Bella Sangrienta, pero no un reflejo, era ella en persona. Era aún más aterradora que en el espejo: Los ojos rojos, se veía como una joven sin amor, Alice quiso mirarle los pies, pero Bella Sangrienta flotaba y no parecía tener pies.

Alice corrió hacía su cuarto y se encerró, miró el espejo, y no lo podía creer, era ella reflejada, pero no como se conocía tenía los ojos en blanco y vestía de negro. No entendía lo que pasaba…

Tomó un cuaderno, arrancó la primer hoja y comenzó a escribir:

_"¿La media noche? No. ¿El infierno? Tampoco. ¿La muerte? Sería la mejor elección. El miedo no me deja pensar, estoy desesperada. Yo se que no debí hacerlo. Ahora no me deja de atormentar._ _Creí que era una broma… ¡Maldito sea el día que mencioné esas palabras por primera vez! Pero la tentación me carcomía... ya no puedo más, lo siento pero no lo soporto…"_

Después de eso, tomó un abre-cartas que tenía en el tocador y tomó la que le pareció era la única salida. Las cortadas que había hecho en sus muñecas sangraban mucho, pronto se desmayó y murió…

Bella Sangrienta seguía ahí, entró al cuarto de Alice y no se resistió, no sabía si estaba viva, la tocó y se aseguró de que su corazón no latiera más.

No pudo evitar mirarse al espejo, lo hizo y con la sangre de Alice, comenzó a escribir el nombre con el que la habían llamado siempre, Bella Sangrienta una y otra vez…

Ahora podía caminar, no flotaba más…

Pasaron muchas horas antes de que la madre de Alice descubriera el cuerpo de su hija, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo creerlo, su hija estaba ahí fría y pálida, la sangre estaba por todo el piso. Después de unos minutos, la policía comenzó a llegar…

Unas semanas después de la muerte de Alice, todos aún estaban de luto, pero sucedió algo poco común, una familia se había mudado ahí, y una joven muy hermosa era parte de esa familia. La joven entró a la misma clase en la que estaba Alice, y se sentó en el mismo lugar que ella habría ocupado.

Cuando la profesora entró al salón, lo primero que hizo fue presentar a la nueva chica con todo el grupo:  
-¡Todos atención! Hoy una nueva compañera se unirá a nuestra clase, permítanme presentarla, ella es Bella…

Quizás ante el nombre todos se sorprendieron, mas quedaron deslumbrados por su belleza... Había una persona que creía ella era Bella Sangrienta, Edward. Ella era e iba con una nueva vida mas también por dos personas que en ese mismo pueblo de Forks la llamaron solo para jugar. Kate y su amiga, Tanya, ellas serían las próximas...

* * *

Muy terrorífica?

La historia es sobre una leyenda de María Sangrienta... la escuche cuando tenía 15 años... e incluso repartieron la historia en un papel, la guarde y la encontré cuando estuve revolviendo mi habitación... cuando termine de leerla quise subirla y poner los personajes de Twilight... Y no se que les pareció... díganme... pateenme o cualquier cosa, pero quiero saber sus opiniones sobre este relato, hubo varias modificaciones claro.

Bien... de acuerdo... Gracias por leer mi fic... y les haya gustado... o nop.. ya veremos.. xoxoxoxo


End file.
